L'enfant du bonheur
by Gothiquegirl
Summary: Slash, HarryDraco, prologue court et nul mais de l'action dans le prochain chapitre !
1. Default Chapter

L'enfant du bonheur :  
  
Disclaimer: tout à jk rowling ! dommage d'ailleurs ! Genre: je c pas encore ce sera à définir selon les prochains chapitres.....  
  
Note : tout les lieux de Londres cités sont réels !  
  
Bonne lecture à tous :Prologue.  
  
Tous commence pas une belle journée d'été dans «hyde park» à Londres, au bord de l'étang appelé: «the serpentine». Deux jeunes garçons étaient assis dans l'herbe près de l'eau. Ils devaient avoir environ 18/19 ans .... L'un était blond aux yeux bleus et l'autre était brun aux yeux vert émeraude. Le brun était allongé, les bras croisé derrière la tête et le blond dormait la tête posé sur le ventre du brun. Quelques personnes se promenant dans le parc faisait des commentaires sur eux disant que c'était honteux de se montrer dans de tels situation lorsque qu'on était « différent » disaient-il. Pour eux le mot différents signifiait Gay !  
  
Mais toutes leurs remarques passaient au dessus de nos amoureux qui étaient là sans aucune honte. Au bout d'un moment le brun se releva de façon à être assis, il commença à passer ses mains dans les cheveux du blond pour le réveiller... Celui ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de se redresser et d'embrasser la brun sous les regards plus qu'indignés d'un couple d'hétéro.  
  
Le brun: Draco, on devrait rentré, Sarah est seule à la maison ! Draco: Mais y'a pas la baby sitter ? Le brun: si mais j'aime pas les laisser toutes seules autant de temps... Draco: OK Harry, on rentre.  
  
Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à marcher main dans la main jusqu'à un petit immeuble situé sur la rue Queensway. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étages et entrèrent dans un petit appartement. Harry se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Jacky, la baby sitter.  
  
Harry: bonjours jacky! où est sarah ? Jacky: elle dort dans sa chambre, je vais vous laisser. Harry: merci beaucoup jacky, c'est gentille de faire ça. Jacky: c'est normal Harry.  
  
Jacky partie après que Harry l'aie payée. Harry se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et entra dans une pièce qui devait être une chambre et où Draco de trouvait déjà, penché au dessus d'un berceau. Harry s'approcha et observa sa fille, leur fille ! Sarah, 2ans et demie, qui dormait paisiblement. Ils l'avaient adoptée environ 6mois auparavant alors qu'elle n'avait que 2ans. Et depuis ils s'y étaient attaché comme à la prunelle de leur yeux ! Sarah représentais pour eux la preuve de leur amour qu'ils avaient dut cacher un long moment....  
  
Draco: Harry ? Harry: oui ? Draco: tu croit que ça va être dur pour elle d'avoir des parents gays ? je veux dire, tu crois qu'elle va nous en vouloir ? Harry: je pense pas qu'elle nous en voudra mais ce sera sûrement dur quand elle ira à l'école et qu'on lui posera des question sur ses parents ....... On verra bien de toute façon....  
  
Je sais je sais c'est court mais c'est que le prologue après y'aura de l'action ! lol ! REVIEWS! Gothiquegirl. 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Incendie

L'enfant du bonheur.  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!! voila la suite !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Disparition.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il senti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Il regarda Draco dormir à ses côtés, il était vraiment beau, et à chaque fois que Harry se réveillait à côté de son «ange», il se disait qu'il l'aimait encore plus que la veille .... Il passa une main sur la joue de son amour et allait le réveiller juste quand il entendit des pleurs venant de la chambre de Sarah. Il sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille, là bas, il s'approcha du berceau et souleva la petite Sarah dans ses bras, la berçant pour qu'elle se calme le temps qu'il lui ai chauffé son biberon. Une fois cela fait il le donna à Sarah qui commenca à boire avidement... Soudain, il senti deux bras lui entourer la taille, et une tête s'appuya sur son épaule pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Draco: bonjour vous deux ! Harry: bonjour tout seul ! Draco: bien dormit ? Harry: super et toi ? Draco : moi aussi, mais dit moi tu trouves pas que ça sent le bruler là ??? Harry : si t'as raison !  
  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent vérifier si cela venait de chez eux, on frappa à leur porte d'entrer et des cris retentirent dans la cage d'escalier: «Au feu ! au feu ! faut sortir d'ici dépêcher vous!» Harry et Draco se regardèrent affolés!  
  
Draco: je m'occupe de nos affaires et toi de celles de Sarah !  
  
Harry courut dans la chambre de Sarah, prit un sac et y jetta vêtements, biberons, tétine, peluches, et quelques jouets. Draco, lui, empila dans un autre sac, des vêtement de Harry et des vêtement à lui aussi et 5 minutes plus tard, les trois quittaient l'appartement par l'escalier de secours. Arrivée à l'extérieure, ils virent trois camions de pompier et tous les habitants de l'imeuble dehors, des ambulances étaient également là. Une infirmière vint les voir.  
  
Fille: Vous habitiez dans l'immeuble ? Draco: oui, on vient de sortir ! Fille: venez avec moi je vais vous donnez des couvertures et des boissons chaudes. Harry: merci !  
  
Ils suivirent donc la fille, qui leur donnèrent deux couvertures et deux cafés avant de regarder Sarah qui était blottie dans les bras de Draco.  
  
Fille: Elle est à vous ? Draco: bah oui, elle est pas au pape ! Fille: pas la peine de vous énervez c'était juste une question! donnez la moi je vais regarder si tout va bien pour elle.  
  
Draco lui tendit le bébé à contrecoeur, puis lui et Harry allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc a environ un mètre de l'ambulance dans laquelle la fille avait emmené Sarah. Harry passa un bras autour de Draco qui lui, appuya sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.  
  
Draco: Harry ? Harry: oui ? Draco: je pense à un truc, où on va aller en attendant que l'immeuble soit reconstruit où qu'on soir relogés ??? Harry: bah, on pourrait aller du côté sorcier, j'ai encore de l'argent à Gringotts et on ira prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur .... Draco: Harry, ça va faire maintenant 2 ans qu'on est pas retourné du côté sorcier ! T'es sur que tu veux faire ça ???? Harry: de toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix....  
  
En effet, cela faisant deux ans qu'ils avaient quitté le monde sorcier, Harry et Ron c'étaient disputé au sujet de la relation Harry/Draco et Hermione était la femme de Ron alors .... Le père de Draco était mort et sa mère était à Azkaban quand à Sirius Black, ils vivaient en Australie avec Rémus Lupin et pour le moment Harry et Draco n'avaient pas les moyens de se payer le voyage jusque là bas .... Tout en pensant à cela, Harry vit l'infirmière venir leur redonné Sarah. Draco la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement essayant de la faire s'endormire. Soudain, il posa sa main sur le bras de Harry et lui fit signe de regarder vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les camions de pompiers. Harry reconnut immédiatement le professeur Dumbledor avec sa longue barbe blanche. Le professeure vint vers eux, ça faisit drole de le voir habillé en moldus ! Il leur sourit avant de leur dire : «Je suis venus dés que j'ai été mis au courant de l'incendie, je me suis dit que cela vous aiderai peut être d'être logé à Hogwarts le temps que tout ça soit reconstruit ?»  
  
FIN DE CE CHAPITRE !!!! REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gothiquegirl 


	3. Installation

L'enfant du bonheur.  
  
Encore merci pour vos review ça me fait super plaisir et désolée pour le retard !  
  
Disclaimer: bah y'a que Sarah qui est à moi ! lol ! malheureusement !  
  
Note: entre {} se sont les pensées de harry et entre '' celles de draco.  
  
Chapitre2: L'installation à Poudlard.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledor, Draco, Harry et Sarah se retrouvaient devant l'imposant chateau qu'était Poudlard. Ils y entrèrent, Dumbledor les mena jusqu'a la grande Salleoù, apparement il y avait pas mal de bruit. Quand il passèrent les grand portes de chêne, le silence se fit, seul les gazouillis de Sarah pouvaient être entendus ! Dumbledor sourit et guida Harryet Draco (et sarah bien sur) à l'estrade où étaient assis tranquillement tout les professeurs.  
  
{A mon avis y'a que Rogue qui nous à reconnu ! C'est le seul à avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille}  
  
Ils s'assirent et Dumbledor s'adressa aux élèves : «Chers élèves, je vous annonce que nous allons avoir des invités, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy ainsi que la petite Sarah. Je vous prierai de les respecter comme vous respecter vos professeur et de les salués si vous les croisés dans le couloirs et quelque part d'autre. Sur ce merci de votre attention et bon dessert»  
  
Dés que le directeur se rassit, tout les élèves se remirent à parler, pas du tout sur leurs anciennes conversations, mais sur les nouveaux invités !  
  
Après le repas, Rogue eu la charge de mener Harry et Draco à leurs «appartemets» qui si trouvait près de la salle commune de Griffondor.  
  
Rogue: Alors vous êtes de retour ! De nouveau parmis les sorciers. Draco: nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix... Rogue: et vous n'avez pas peur de ce que les gens vont penser de vous, de votre «relation» ?! C'est  
honteux d'oser s'afficher au monde comme ça .... deux hommes avec un bébé ça peut choquer... Harry: Rogue, nous n'avons plus 14 ans, maintenant je vais pouvoir vous dire une chose qui me démange depuis ma première année: aller vous faire foutre ! Draco: Harry ! Pas devant Sarah ! Harry: désoler c'est sortit tout seul ! Rogue: sachez, Mr Potter, que je suis toujours professeur ici et même si vous n'êtes plus élèves, vous me devez le respect ! Harry: Tout comme vous nous le devez aussi ! Rogue: très bien nous sommes arrivés, votre mot de passe est : Salazar.  
  
Sur ces mots, Rogue repartit en direction des cachots.  
  
Harry: étonnant comme mot de passe ! Draco: t'y à été un peu fort Harry quand même ! Harry: Moi j'y ai été un peu fort ???!!! Non mais tu déconnes t'as vu ce qu'il à dit ?! Draco: je sais mais tu sais bien que Rogue à toujours aimé te descendre ! Harry: j'y croit pas, me dit pas que t'es de son côté ! Draco: je suis pas de son côté ! c'est juste que- Attend on est en train de s'engeuler là ?! Harry: ouai faut croire ! Draco: on est en train de s'engeuler à cause de Rogue ! Harry: c'est pas qu'a cause de Rogue !  
  
Sans même laisser le temps à Draco de répliquer, Harry prononça leur mot de passe et entra dans la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant lui. C'était un salon, avec deux gros canapés en cuir noir, il y avait une grande cheminée où un feu brulait, puis il y avait trois portes. L'une menait à la chambre de Srah, l'autre à celle de Harry et Draco et la troisième à la salle de bain. Harry vit que les meubles étaient éxactements les même que ceux qu'il y avait dans leur appartement (avant que ça brule bien sur). Harry entendit Draco entrer après lui et faire le tour du propriétaire.  
  
{et merde j'y croit pas qu'on se soit engeuler ! mais pourquoi il défend l'autre connard aussi ?!} 'putain, on m'avait dit que Harry était bornée mais à ce point la je savait pas ...'  
  
PDV Draco :  
  
Je visite, c'est pas très grand mais c'est largement suffisant, Sarah dort toujours dans mes bras, elle n'as pas bougé depuis la fin du repas... Je me dirige vers sa chambre et la place dans son berceau. Quand je reviens dans le salon, je vois Harry assis sur une chaise face à la fenêtre, on à vu sur le terrain de Quidditch et je suppose que c'est l'entrainement des Griffondor. Je m'asseois à côté de lui et je le regarde, il fait semblant de pas me voir.... Il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Je pose une main sur son épaule et le force à se tourner vers moi, il baisse les yeux alors j'emploi les grands moyens, ma main remonte sous on menton et je le fait lever la tête, mais je ne lui dit rien et à la place je l'embrasse... Comme pour me faire pardonner, comme pour lui montrer que je suis désoler... Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'il répond à mon baiser, je le serre dans mes bras.... Nos lèvres se séparent et on se regarde avant d'exploser de rire en même temps, c'était notre toute première dispute !  
  
PDV Harry :  
  
Une fois notre fou rire terminé, je me serre contre lui et lui murmure à l'oreille que je suis désoler, que j'était énervé à cause de Rogue... Il me dit qu'il est désoler aussi et puis il rajoute qu'il m'aime plus que tout au monde ...  
  
Oh c'est mignon ! lol ! enfin ça c'est à vous de me le dire ! REVIEWS !!!!!!!! Gothiquegirl. 


End file.
